wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Expedition
An exploratory force sent to Outland by the Cenarion Circle to study surviving life forms, the Cenarion Expedition has quickly increased in size and autonomy since the opening of the Dark Portal. The expedition is a sub-faction of the Cenarion Circle based out of the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh, which has become mostly autonomous from the main organization. Reputation Mobs * Wrekt Slave, Dreghood Drudge: 2.5 reputation up to 5999/6000 Friendly -- however, if killed while being controlled by a Bloodscale Overseer or Darkcrest Slaver, these mobs yield no reputation at any level. * Bloodscale Overseer, Bloodscale Wavecaller, Darkcrest Sorceress, Darkcrest Slaver: 5 reputation up to 2999/3000 Neutral * Steam Pump Overseer: 1 reputation up to 2999/3000 Neutral Instances * Most trash mobs in the Slave Pens yield 5 reputation each until 5999/6000 Friendly. Bosses are worth about 70 reputation each until 5999/6000 Friendly. * Most trash mobs in Underbog grant 7 reputation up to 5999/6000 Friendly. As of patch 2.0.7, Underbats no long give rep past Friendly. Hungerfen is worth 70 reputation until Revered. * Trash mobs in the Steamvault give reputation through Exalted. Most elite mobs grant 12 reputation with non elites granting 2. The neutral slave mobs in the passageway before Mekgineer Steamrigger can be pulled individually after killing the nearby slave masters for 12 rep each. Bosses give 120 reputation. A full clear of Steamvault (i.e. - every mob, including the slaves) will net around 1,800 reputation, maybe more if you're lucky with the Coilfang Armaments drops. * Trash and bosses in Slave Pens and hence probably Underbog as well (only confirmed for slave pens) give reputation to Exalted when completed on Heroic Mode. Unlocking the Heroic Mode setting for these instances requires a Reservoir Key, which can be purchased at Cenarion Refuge upon obtaining a Revered reputation with the Cenarion Expedition. Strategy Neutral to Friendly As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Save any Unidentified Plant Parts you find. Avoid completing any quests for the Cenarion Expedition. Run Slave Pens whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Friendly to Honored At Friendly most Naga outside the instance will stop giving reputation, but the Wrekt Slaves and Dreghood Drudges will continue to yield 2.5 reputation per kill up until 5999/6000 Friendly. Continue to kill them whenever you are unable to run Slave Pens or Underbog. As soon as you reach Friendly, speak with Lauranna Thar'well at Cenarion Refuge and turn in any Unidentified Plant Parts you have collected. 10 Unidentified Plant Parts can be turned in for 250 reputation. This quest no longer yields reputation once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna will give you a Package of Identified Plants. These packages have the chance to contain an Uncatalogued Species, an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. This quest is only available until you reach honored. so don't turn in your uncatalogued species until honored.. If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords in the northeastern corner of Zangarmarsh. Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog, killing Wrekt Slaves and Dreghood Drudges, and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Revered Once you are Honored, Wrekt Slaves, Dreghood Drudges, and running Slave Pens on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. If Revered is your goal, now is the time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests in Hellfire Penninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Otherwise, save these things for the grind from Revered to Exalted. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have two options for reaching Revered: * Do half Underbog runs. The Underbats, a trash mob in the first part of the instance grant you 7 reputation per kill at Honored and Hungerfen gives you 70 reputation. Murkblood Healers in the middle part of the instance are also worth 7 reputation each. NOTE: As of 2.0.7, Underbats no longer give rep at Honored, so half runs are no longer worth it. * Finish leveling to 70 and run Steamvault until Revered. ** There is a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops (Orders from Lady Vashj) which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some Coilfang Armaments, which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. This quest works all the way up to exalted. Revered to Exalted If you plan on reaching exalted, now is the time to complete all the quests dealing with the Cenarion Expedition in Zangarmarsh, Hellfire Peninsula, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountain until after reaching Revered. Do all of the Cenarion Expedition quests for Slave Pens, Underbog and Steamvault. Also turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found, which yield 500 reputation per turn-in. Once you are out of quests, your best option is to run Steamvault. Bosses there reportedly yield 120 reputation per kill all the way up to Exalted. You may also run Slave Pens and Underbog on Heroic Mode for 15 reputation per mob kill. Rewards Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at Honored with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. The most notable reward at Exalted is , a level 70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for Warden Staff and Braxxis' Staff of Slumber. High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. Hunters in particular will be drawn to the Expedition for their high quality arrows, (+ 26 DPS, honored) and (+ 37 DPS, revered). Faction items are sold by Fedryen Swiftspear. Complete List of Rewards & Required Faction: Quests Total: 15680 rep Hellfire Peninsula Total: 1285 * : ? rep ** : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 75 rep ** : 10 rep * : 350 rep ** : 350 rep Zangarmarsh Total: 6050 rep * (starts at friendly, repeatable until honored): 250 rep ** (random drop from Package of Identified Plants): 500 rep * : ? rep * : ? rep ** : 350 rep * : 250 rep ** : 250 rep ** : 250 rep ** : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 250 rep * : 250 rep ** : 150 rep *** : 350 rep * (Starts with drop from Nagas): 250 rep * : 75 rep ** : 250 rep * : 350 rep * : 350 rep * : 75 rep ** : 250 rep *** : 250 rep **** : 250 rep ***** : 350 rep * (Starts with drop from "Count" Ungula): 250 rep Coilfang Reservoir Total: 1750 rep * : 500 rep * The Warlord's Hideout: 500 rep * Orders from Lady Vashj: 500 rep ** Preparing for War: 250 rep Terrokar Forest Total: 2375 rep * (starts from Cenarion Refuge): 25 rep * (Starts a long quest line): 250 rep ** : 250 rep *** : 500 rep *** : 500 rep * : 250 rep * : 350 rep * : 250 rep Blade's Edge Mountains Total: 4220 rep * A Time for Negotiation...: 250 rep ** ...And a Time for Action: 250 rep * Did You Get The Note?: 10 rep ** Wyrmskull Watcher: 10 rep *** Longtail is the Lynchpin: 250 rep **** Meeting at the Blackwing Coven: 250 rep ***** Maxnar Must Die: 350 rep * Creating the Pendant: 250 rep * Culling the Wild: 150 rep * Little Embers: 250 rep * From the Ashes: 250 rep * Damaged Mask: 25 rep ** Mystery Mask: 25 rep *** Felsworn Gas Mask: 250 rep **** Deceive thy Enemy: 150 rep ***** You're Fired!: 250 rep ****** Death's Door: 250 rep ******* Harvesting the Fel Ammunition: 250 rep ******** Fire At Will!: 250 rep ********* The Hound-Master: 500 rep Netherstorm Total: 750 rep * Flora of the Eco-Domes: 250 rep ** Creatures of the Eco-Domes: 250 rep *** When Nature Goes Too Far: 250 rep Sources * Creature List Category:Cenarion Expedition Category:Factions